


Those Who Favour Ice

by Yenneffer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, F/M, Fire, Gen, Gen Fic, Mustafar, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Tragedy of Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His first thought of her was that she was an Angel - the last that she had betrayed him with his Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Favour Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [albumsontheside](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=albumsontheside).



Anakin was inhaling smoke, his scratched throat swallowing over the words he wanted ( _not_ ) to say.

The ground around him was smouldering, the little pebbles steadily heating up around his shivering frame

( _a son of a desert’s suns has to_

_always_

_feel cold: like an exiled man_

_swallowing an unvoiced punishment_ )

Your mind wonders where Obi-wan is, and whether you managed to save him or not ( _or if, at least, he will manage to save himself, just this once before you can resume your duty of keeping him safe_ ).

Mostly, though, you think about Padmé. You think about the first time you ever saw her: resembling an Angel of Iego descending into dirty sand, with pale face and soft hands, gentle heat in her eyes - and you were surprised because you only knew the fire that burned, the suns that scorched the skin away.

If there were great pools of clear, cool water somewhere- like in the old pilots’ tales- than they had to be like her. True marvels, sacred, life-saving.

Then you think about the last time you ever saw her: it was in a holo image, during one of your many secret-and-forbidden communications. It was nothing to her perfection, blue lines unable to show her as she truly was.

But she was laughing, and she was happy, and she was alive.

That was the first time he almost died of fire. His Master saved him and, in return, he later saved Obi-wan, and both stubbornly clung to life together. He saw Padmé in person four weeks later.

***

Your heart is cold in fury, hatred rivalling in intensity the blazing stars. But your body burns and your skin disappears. Soon you won’t be able to see the flames, ravenous and devouring your deformed self.

( _the fire with the black flame_

_will be filled_

_with your icy thoughts_

_and your shivering- in-birth- power_

_this is how you die---_

_burnt alone cold_ )

Soon you won’t be able to see Obi-wan’s turned back, diminishing in the accumulating smoke ( _of burnt skin_ ).

He’s leaving you alone ( _left will always leave was always going to leave_ ).

You think of Padmé, of how beautiful she was when you first saw her, of how much you wanted her ( _knew_ ) to be yours one day, and that she was.

Like an Angel, cuffed to a red-hot desert sun.

You think about the last time you saw her, her treacherous lies and the phantom feel of throat constricting against your artificial hand.

No, you are wrong, your blurred mind got it confused: the last time you saw her, it was in a holo image, and it was perfect, she was laughing and she was happy and she was---

It’s all Obi-wan’s fault, the Jedi betrayed, how could he, you love her, lie lie lie _how---_

That was the second time he almost died of fire ( _it leaves marks_ ). His Master saved him and, in return, he later served ( _stayed kneeled died_ almost---) him. They both destroy and they are both glacial cold

( _an exile that is never meant_

_to end_

_away from the sun_

_and away from the---_ )

and he never again thinks of Padmé.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2 years ago for albumsontheside's birthday.  
> The title is a reference and a slight deviation of a line from Robert Frost's poem "Fire and Ice".


End file.
